Searching for my Puppy
by Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day
Summary: The whereabouts' of Joey Wheeler are still unknown. He was last seen leaving Domino High School a few hours after dismissal. The police say they have no leads but they suspect Joey has been Kidnapped. SetoxJoey Please Read and Review:


Yaoi Fan Day Day: Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for my last story. I realize my grammar is NOT the best but I hope that you can get over it enough to read the stories. Anyway this story will be really short. I'm not really in the mood to talk with the inner voices in my head today so it'll just be a….Shorty. I have no idea what I write when I write it so bear with me…. And I will try to make them in character.

Disclaimer: Yaoi Fan Day Day does not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters in it.

….

Seto walked down the hall way ignoring everyone as he passed. One thought in mind and Seto would be damned if anything distracted him. A flash of blond hair caught his eye as he passed the boy's bathroom. For a swift moment Seto thought he saw a little bit of red but as the door shut behind the blond Seto didn't have time to assume he was right. He quickly made for the school doors, his limo waiting for him patiently at the front of the building. Walking purposely he got into the limo.

"Take me to my office." Seto said coldly. The driver gave a curt nod and started the vehicle. Seto looked out of the window as they drove away. Silently hoping the mutt was okay; but never finding the courage to check on him.

…..

Seto got home at about Midnight, as was unusually for him. He just couldn't seem to work as Joey was constantly bothering his train his mind. He was tempted to call Yugi to find out if Joey was alright but couldn't bring himself to dial the number. Instead he turned on the TV.

The news was the only thing that ever kept Seto's attention for a long amount of time. The news anchor was talking in a sweetly voice as a picture of a blond man hung over her right shoulder. Seto froze. Joey! Seto turned the volume up as high is would go as Joey's amazing smile and bright golden eye's stared back at him from the TV.

"The whereabouts' of Joey Wheeler are still unknown. He was last seen leaving Domino High School a few hours after dismissal. The police say they have no leads but they suspect Joey has been Kidnapped. If you have any information on Joey's hereabout's or who the kidnapper's are please call the police immediately. You're calls will be confidential."

Her voice then shifted as a new story was being shown and Seto turned the TV off. Joey was missing? After school? Seto cursed himself silently. If he had turned around and checked on Joey then he might still be hear. Kami knows where he is. Seto feared the worst and called the police. Telling them when he last saw Joey, hoping that it would come in handy. They kindly thanked him for his courage to call and the line went dead. Seto listened to the beeping on the other end and begged who ever would listen to keep Joey safe until he was found. But Seto knew that nothing would be accomplished by just sitting here, hoping. He made his way up his office, in a vain attempt to get some work done.

….

Seto was beyond pissed. It's been only five weeks since Joey was declared missing and the police where about ready to call off the search. He threatened and yelled but police wouldn't budge. They explained to Seto that they had a certain amount of deputies on hand and there were more pressing issues that needed to be dealt with. He apologized and said that he wished it were different but Seto could hear the falseness in his voice.

He had hung up on the man, not caring if he seemed rude in doing so. He didn't care about the police's rezones or there excuses. Seto moved from the living room into his office. And began finding as much of Joey as he could. 'If the police wanted to give up then they can', Seto thought, 'I'll find Joey.' Determined Seto looked through every single file he found of Joey and the closest person to Joey there was any evidence of, Joey's father.

…

The limo parked in front of an old beaten down apartment and Seto slowly made his way to the door. Seto knocked on the door and he heard loud noises and that seemed to be a man cursing as he made his way to the door.

"This better be fucking important." The man raged as he opened the door to meet cold blue eyes." Seto Kaiba? What the hell are you doing at my house?"

"I came concerting Joey. Do you have any idea what happened to him." Seto said flatly.

"Of course I do. But those damn police are so stubborn they won't even hear me out!" The man practically yelled.

"Then tell me." Seto ordered. If this man knew where Joey was then he would be damned if he would miss his chance to find out.

"Why should I?" The man questioned. Folding his arms over his dirty shirt. "Joey's told me all about you. He said that you hated him, what do you care if Joey's gone?" The man asked as coldly as he could.

"Because," Seto took a step toward the man he didn't even flinch away. "I'm the only chance your son has of coming home. Now are you going to help me or not?"

The man stared at Seto for a long amount of time. Neither of them backed down or drew away. Finally he moved out of the door way and motioned for Seto to come in. Seto gave the man a curt nod as he passed and gave the room a look over. The paint seemed to be pealing either due to the age or the smell the building gave off. The floors creaked and the rest of the house seemed to moan as you walked through. All in all Seto couldn't believe his puppy lived in these conditions. Wait… his puppy?

"Joey always did his best to keep this dump well kept, but…he never could get rid of that rancid smell." Joey's father muttered as he passed Seto. He opened a door that didn't seem to squeak like the front door. In fact, Seto thought as he walked into the room with Joey's father in tow, the room didn't seem like it belonged to the building. The smell was an apple scent, a far cry from the mildew that seemed to be permanently saturated into the living room. The walls were bear and the bed seemed to be untouched. Joey's deck sat on the dresser next to a picture of his sister.

"I could never figure out how he kept this room so brand new." He's father said sadly. "I'll tell you what I know but I'm not garneting that it will help."

…..

They sat in Joey's room while the man told Seto what he knew.

"We have never been the richest family but Joey always seemed to bring in some money. I never forced him to work," He added at seeing Seto tense. "I actually tried to talk him out of it…but Joey's."

"Stubborn." Seto added.

"I was going to say determined but that works to. I never asked where he got the money and he never told me. And for a while It seemed like it was going to work out. Then some men showed up at our door. They asked for Joey and I told them that he was out. They said that he was due. I didn't understand what they meant. Later that night I told Joey and he said not worry about it. After that…" He paused. Seto thought that he had stopped because he was trying to find the right words, but Seto noticed the man was crying. Awkwardly Seto patted him on the back not sure what else to do.

"Tell me what happened next. Please." Seto murmured. Afraid that what happened next wasn't as bad as his gut told him.

"He came home, bruised and bloody. I demanded that he tell me what was going on…." He sobbed. "But he never did. Day's after he would come home in the same condition if not worse. Telling me nothing of what was going on. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. Please," The man then turned to Seto with hope in his eyes. "Please you have to find him and bring him home!" He begged. Seto contemplated what the man had told him and gave him a small nod.

"I promise," Seto said as he stood up and walked over to Joey's deck. "I will find him." He shifted through Joey's deck and stopped on Joey's favorite. He pulled it out and set it in his pocket. "And if he's hurt," Seto threatened. "Then whoever's to blame won't live to face the charges."

…

Seto sat on his bed staring at Joey's Red Eye's Black Dragon and felt his chest tighten. A sense of dread washed over him. What if he couldn't find Joey, or what if he's too late? The red eye's stared back at him and the feeling grew. There was no way he could find Joey. With a defeated sigh he lay down and drifted off to sleep, with Joey's card still in his hand.

…..  
>(Seto's Dream)<p>

_Seto felt a burning sting in his arm. He clutched the wound finding the blood as it ran freely. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Seto saw a tall figure step into his vision, and a fist as it connected with his face. He fell backward hitting his head on the hard cement. As his vision blured he noticed a sign in the distance. Before the figure could pick him up for another blow he forced his eye's to read the sign. __**On the Rocks Bar. **_

"_You messed up Wheeler." A voice buzzed. "You messed up big time." _

_ As he felt another hit connect with his face he was forced to give in to the darkness that lingered not far away from consciousness. _

….

Seto shot out of his dream almost falling out of his bed completely. A little light headed he forced himself to get to his lap top forgetting the card on the floor. Did he just have a vision of where Joey was? He hoped so. He turned on his laptop and typed in the name of the bar that he saw . Only a few things popped up but it was enough. He clicked on the first one but it was no use, the only way that would happen is if the Kidnappers had taken Joey to America.

He hit the back button and clicked on the next one; still nothing. Seto searched threw at least thirteen different sites all with different results. He was close to admitting that it was in fact just a dream, until something caught his eye.

**On the Rocks Bar and Grill**

**Location: 5679 Pines Av.**

**Open: 7:30 to…..**

Seto knew that address. It was on the far side of town but it was close enough to where Joey lived that it didn't seem so farfetched that Joey might be there. He quickly got some clothes together just in case Joey was there and he called for a car to be sent to meet him. He was close to finding his puppy, Seto knew it.

…

The bar was closed. Seto should have checked the site but honestly that thought had never occurred to Seto. He thought about his dream and tried to figure out where Joey would be. What he remembered seemed blurry and out of focused but for Seto it was enough. He began walking across the street finding the only place that you could see the sign without being seen yourself. The only place was an ally way on the other side of the street. It was close enough to see the sign but deep enough to wear the shadows could easily hide you. Seto began his search.

It was too dark to see anything so Seto relied mostly on his feeling. He moved slowly not wanting to hurt Joey if he happened to make contact. Just then he tripped over something that was huge. It grunted in pain and Seto froze. The shadowy figure moved and moaned as Seto came closer.

"P-please." It whispered hoarsely. "No more."

Seto carefully moved the figure till he could see Joey's face in the dim lighting. Joey opened his eyes, fear shown threw the brown orbs. "Seto?"

"I'm here puppy. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Joey smiled as he gazed at Seto. "W- Whatever you say moneybags." Then Joey closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Seto gently shifted Joey so he wouldn't hurt the bruises or scares that he assumed to be covering the blond boy. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hospitals and told them to bring an ambulance as quickly as they could. As he hung up he sat down with Joey held firmly in his arms as he waited for help to arrive.

…..

It's been three months since the whole ordeal and Joey seemed to be recovering perfectly, at least that's what the doctor said. Seto was in his office, typing, when Joey walked in. When Seto saw his puppy walk thru the door.

"What can I do for you Wheeler?" Seto asked as tonelessly as he could without giving away how happy he was to see him.

"I haven't seen ya since ya found me in the alleyway." Joey said cutting straight to the point. "Why haven't ya come to check up on me? Especially after all the trouble ya went thru to find me?"

Seto stared at Joey as he stood in the middle of the room. Joey never broke his gaze as he watched Seto stand up and walk over to the window. Seto watched Joey's reflection in the glass waiting for him to make a move.

Joey shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Seto to say something. When Seto remained silent he finally gave in. "Well?" He yelled. "Why would ya save me moneybags? Ya hate, why would ya save me then completely walk away?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to see me." Seto answered calmly. "I saved you because I love you. And I stayed away because…well you see I don't know why I stayed away."

Joey watched Seto as he confessed that he loved him. Doubt filled Joey's heart; then hope.

"Ya love me?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do pup. I always have."

They stood there in complete silence, neither of them sure what to do next. Joey had worked up enough courage to walk up behind Seto. He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and Seto leaned into his embrace.

"If it makes any difference…I…I love ya to." Joey said as he blushed into Seto's back.

"It does puppy," Seto sighed. "It makes all the difference in the world."

(End)

…

A/N: That was surprisingly longer then my last stories. I hope my grammar wasn't as bad as it has been. Please Review. :)


End file.
